1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a data reader to read out data from a memory of a removable member installed in an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, or a multifunction machine (so-called multifunction peripheral or MFP) having at least two of coping, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities and further relate to an image forming apparatus incorporating the data reader.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction machines (MFPs) include a latent image bearer such as a photoreceptor drum or a photosensitive belt, a developing device, and the like, and direct laser beams onto the surface of the latent image bearer, thereby forming electrostatic latent images according to image data. The electrostatic latent image is developed with toner by the developing device.
As toner in the developing device is thus consumed, the image forming apparatus is typically provided with a replaceable toner container (i.e., a toner cartridge) to supply toner therefrom to the developing device. Toner cartridges are provided with an identification chip (ID) board (hereinafter simply “ID chip”). For example, the ID chip is attached to an end face of the toner cartridge. The ID chip includes a memory to store data such as the amount of remaining toner, compatibility with a body of the image forming apparatus (hereinafter “apparatus body”), serial number, and the like.
Additionally, the image forming apparatus is provided with a data reader to electrically connect the ID chip to the apparatus body simultaneously when the toner cartridge to which the ID chip is attached is installed in a container mount in the apparatus body to enable the apparatus body to read out data from the ID chip.
For example, JP-2009-069417-A proposes a contact-type data reader including an engaging device to engage the apparatus body and the toner cartridge with each other while determining relative positions therebetween. The engaging device is provided with an electrode pin on the apparatus side (hereinafter also “apparatus-side electrode”) and an electrode pin on the cartridge side (hereinafter also “chip-side electrode), which slide on and contact to each other, thereby enabling the apparatus body to read out data from the ID chip. Additionally, there are contactless data readers to read out data from the ID chip via an antenna such as those proposed in JP-2012-198499-A.
Contact-type data readers and contactless data readers have merits and demerits respectively. To reduce the size and cost of the image forming apparatus, contactless data readers without antennas may be advantageous.
Contact-type data readers of related arts are described below with reference to FIGS. 11A through 12C.
FIGS. 11A through 11C illustrate a contact-type data reader 211 provided to a toner container mount 201 of an image forming apparatus. A toner cartridge 202 is inserted into the toner container mount 201 in the longitudinal direction of the toner cartridge 202. A cap 203 is provided to an end of the toner cartridge 202 in the longitudinal direction thereof. The cap 203 is removably fitted in a receiving portion 204 of the toner container mount 201, and the positioning thereof is determined thereby.
When the cap 203 is fitted in the receiving portion 204 of the toner container mount 201, an ID chip 206 (a memory) on an end face 205 of the cap 203 faces a connector 208 held by a base frame 207 of the toner container mount 201. At that time, as shown in FIG. 11C, four electrode pins 209, which are like four bent pieces, of the connector 208 contact four electrodes 210, serving as metal terminals, of the ID chip 206. Then, the connector 208 serves as a reading member to read out data relating to the toner cartridge 202 stored in the ID chip 206.
FIGS. 12A through 12C illustrate a contact-type data reader 212, which is provided to the toner container mount 201 similarly to the data reader 211 shown in FIGS. 11A through 11C.
In this configuration, as shown in FIGS. 12A through 12C, a pair of projections 218 and three electrode pins 216 interposed therebetween are provided to a connector 213 on the side of the base frame 207. Each electrode pin 216 is columnar and arranged vertically. The electrode pins 216 each are constructed of a conductive material and have an identical external diameter.
By contrast, an ID chip 214 on an end face of the cap 203 of the toner cartridge 202 is shaped like a rectangular plate, and three through hole electrodes 217 are provided on a first side thereof. The through hole electrodes 217 are arranged in line. Inner circumferential rims of the through hole electrodes 217 are constructed of a conductive material and have an inner diameter slightly smaller than the outer diameter of each electrode pin 216.
When the toner cartridge 202 is attached to the receiving portion 204, the conductive electrode pins 216 of the connector 213 respectively fit in the conductive inner circumferential rims of the through hole electrodes 217 formed in the ID chip 214. Then, the image forming apparatus can read out data stored in the ID chip 214.